Cheaters
by hermionegranger2007
Summary: Hermione has turned into something like a cheater or a player. Harry thinks she has changed into a completely different person. HGDM but also HGTM and HGHP in different parts of the story. Sorry, not a very good summary. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Malfoy and Riddle

**This may be a one shot. If anyone likes it, then I will continue on with the story. I may just continue on with it even if no one likes it, because I've wanted to write this story for a while.**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood up after a long nap and looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there for a few seconds, but then it all came back to her. She remembered everything-the passionate kiss, his gorgeous body, and everything else that had happened in the last few months...

* * *

**_A few months before..._**

Harry stared at Hermione with a look of resentment towards her. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. She had said something concerning Malfoy and Tom Riddle.

"You're not serious, are you, Hermione?" Harry asked, apparently thinking that he had imagined her saying that.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why would I tell you something like this if I wasn't really serious?" Hermione asked him, giving him a look of annoyance and wondering why on earth he would ask her that.

"But Hermione, this is Riddle and Malfoy we're talking about. How could you be confused about something like this. Malfoy is... well he's a Malfoy and a jackass, and Riddle... well you know, he kind of is Voldemort and wants to kill me!"

"No he doesn't, and no he isn't! The doesn't referring to _Tom_, and the isn't referring to _Draco_!" Hermione shrieked at him, and putting a lot of emphasis on Tom and Draco.

"Since when have you called _Malfoy_, Draco!" Harry yelled back at her, putting a lot of emphasis on Malfoy, and giving her a look of complete and utter bitterness.

"Since he kissed me!" Hermione screamed, but then after she said it, she realised that she shouldn't have.

"What!" Harry shouted at Hermione, scaring her, but then she gained back her composure.

"I shouldn't have told you that!" Hermione said, looking extremely sorry that she had even said anything, and then she lost it and burst into tears.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I wouldn't understand! Hermione stop crying! Why are you crying?" Harry said softly, hoping that she would stop weeping.

"Just please tell me that you didn't kiss Riddle, too," Harry said with his fingers crossed.

Hermione didn't look at him for a few seconds, but then when she did look at him, she had the most horrible and obvious look of guilt on her face that Harry had ever seen. Harry just looked at her withuneasiness etched on his face, but then Hermione jumped up from her chair and ran up to her commone room.

"Hermione! Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" Harry roared after her.

"Hermione! Stop!" Hermione stopped for a few seconds, but then decided against it, and fled up the stairs away from all of the commotion.

Harry then ran after her up the stairs, but when he tried, the stairs collapsed under his feet, and turned into a huge slide so that he couldn't go up to the girls dormitory.

"Oooooo... who tried to go up the girls dormitory?" someone said very mischievously.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry bellowed. That shut that person up really quickly, and everyone in the room gasped. Then Ron ran over to where Harry was at when he came in the common room.

"What the bloody hell happened? Why is everyone staring at you?" Ron asked very confused.

"I tried to find out some stuff about Hermione, and she just got mad at me and ran up the stairs. I tried to run after her, but the stairs fell and made a sort of slide-like thing, and I fell back down them," Harry said half lying to Ron, because he knew that Ron had a thing for Hermione, and he didn't want him to end up hurt because of it.

"Wow. It must have been pretty bad since everyone in the room is still staring at you," Ron said, still noticing all of the people staring at them.

"The show's over! Quit staring like you've never seen me before or heard that word before!" Harry yelled at all of them.

"And what word would that be?" Ron asked teasing him in the slightest.

"Fuck, and I don't think that's why they're staring, but I think it's because I yelled at someone that asked who tried to go up the girls dormitory," Harry said, trying to laugh about it, butfailing.

"Well I'm going to bed, mate. It's starting to get late."

"Okay."

* * *

Harry sat in the common room for a few more hours after Ron had went up, and thought about what Hermione had told him. _How could Hermione not know if she loved Riddle or Malfoy?_ Harry thought to himself. _What's gotten into her these days? Is Riddle trying to get to me through her, and what the hell does Malfoy have anything to do with this?_ Harry thought, trying to figure out what was up with Hermione.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione came downstairs before everyone else, and found Harry asleep in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Hermione smiled at him for a few seconds, and then walked over to where he lay.

"Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear,"wake up."

Harry stirred for a bit, but then Hermione thought of something. She leaned down over Harry, and kissed him full on the mouth, touching him in certain places while doing this. Harry woke up, focused his eyes and saw Hermione hovering over him. He tasted toothpaste in his mouth and lipgloss on his lips.

"Hermione! Did you just...?" Harry gasped out.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't think of any other way to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to do it roughly," Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Hermione! I thought you just told me that you couldn't decide whether you loved Riddle or Malfoy last night!"

"I did, but I didn't think it would hurt to kiss you."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, distinctly trying to figure out what had changed about her.

"Hermione, you can't do this!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because... everyone will think you're a... you're a..."

"A what exactly?" Hermione said a little loudly, seeing if he would dare say something about her.

"Well... they'll think you're a whore or a slut or something," Harry said, wincing slightly, hoping that Hermione wouldn't jump all over him for that one.

"What? I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well, it's true."

Hermione had had enough of his talking. She walked over to him where he was sitting, and stood directly in front of him. She then put her knees on each side of where his legs were at, and she sat in his lap. Then she put her hands on his chest, and ran them all the way down to where his groin was, and started feeling up on him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, and grabbing her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm feeling you up," Hermione said, giving him a sexy look, and then resuming what she was doing. She didn't put her hands in the same place, though. She put her hands on his face, and started kissing him very passionately. Harry didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then he thought_ What the hell with it!_ He started kissing her, and he stuck his tongue in her mouth, and he put his hands around her neck, and then started moving them down along her back. Hermione put her hands back on his groin, though, and started to unzip his pants, but he stopped her then.

"Hermione! We're in the common room! We could get caught!" Harry said quietly, zipping his pants up in the process.

"Well, let's go some place where we can't get caught, then," Hermione whispered.

"Okay, then..." Harry said sexily, and giving her a sexy look.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the common room down the hall a little ways, but then Hermione started kissing Harry again. While they were kissing, though, Harry opened the closest door to them, and there was someone inside...

* * *

**Okay, sorry to leave y'all hanging about what happens next, but I have to stop somewhere. I hope no one kills me for that one(runs behind the couch and hides)! Well everyone, I hope you like this story, and if you like this one so far, please read my other story called Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Revenge. But I must warn you... It's nothing like this story! Everyone review! If you don't, then I'll hurt you! Just kidding! But please review anyways! Review on my other story, too!**


	2. Chapter 2:Fights Among Fiends

**Okay to answer some of your questions: Why is Hermione acting this way? I just thought I would make Hermione a little different. You'll find out later because I can't give it away right now, because it's in the story later. And also about Tom-this is theTom from the past. He has come to the future to be with Hermione, but obviously that's not going too well right now...**

* * *

As soon as they opened the door, they found no one other than... 

Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Granger?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly, pushing Harry away and pretending that nothing had happened between her and him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "I thought that you really liked me! You can't just play around with people's emotions like that!

"What are you talking about? I'm not even friends with you anymore!" Hermione yelled loudly and lied conspicuously.

"Hermione! We're supposed to be together!" Tom screamed at her, as though his heart had been ripped in two.

"What?" Draco yelled. "She's mine fag!"

"No, she's not!" Tom yelled back.

Then Tom hit Draco square in the jaw, and he flew back against the wall. Draco leaned against the wall for a few seconds, but then he regained composure and stood up and smirked at Tom.

"So, you think that Hermione's yours, do you?" Draco asked Tom, still smirking at him.

"Yeah, and I know that she's mine, you stupid dumbass prat!"

Then Draco leaped at Tom and hit him in the nose. Tom yelled out in pain, but then he brought his fist back and hit Draco in the balls. Draco kneeled over in (obvious) pain, and slumped down to the ground. Tom smiled, knowing that Draco wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"You'll pay for that!" Draco said, half sobbing while he was trying to yell at Tom, but it came out more as a threatened whisper. Tom then smirked at Draco the way he (Draco) had before, and then walked out of the classroom. However, when he walked outside, he found Harry and Hermione humping each other very fiercely. Harry was just about to take Hermione's shirt off , but then Tom grabbed Harry and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Tom asked Harry glaring at him.

"She's not your fucking girlfriend, she's mine!" Harry said, with an all-knowing smile.

"Whatever!" Tom then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, please tell him that you're mine," Tom said with an all-knowing smile matching Harry's.

But when Tom turned around, Hermione was gone.

"Where is she! Did you tell her to go somewhere?" Tom roared at Harry.

"I didn't do anything! She left on her own accord!"

Then Tom acted as if he was just going to walk away, but at the last second, he turned and punched Harry hard in the stomach.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl." Tom then walked away from Harry happily, but there was something also gnawing in the back of his mind. _Is Hermione really cheating on me, or is she just doing this to make me jealous so that I'll have sex with her rougher,_ Tom thought. _I hope so, because I would be so glad to do so!_

* * *

Tom went in the common room later that night, and was still thinking about it. _Well, I'll just ask her tomorrow, I guess..._

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm about to update my other story, too! **

**Okay everyone, I must warn you now! The next chapter will have sexual content, and more than likely attempted rape, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put the rape on there or not. Guess who it's gonna be by if it's on there...**

**Okay, well thanks to all of my reviewers:neveragainember, dracos-beautygirl, Lanindur Du'Undarian, luv sean faris, Goddess of the heart, FizzySixz, and Wren Da'ar. Okay everyone please review, and the next chapter may be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3:Hermione's Savior

**Okay, first thing... sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had too much time to update very much lately... I've been getting ready for my Senior year and everything is all jumbled together. Well here's Chapter 3 of Cheaters. Read and Review! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tom woke up the next morning, and found that he was the only one left in the dormitory. _Everyone else must have already gone down_, he thought to himself. He changed out of his pajamas and into some casual clothes seeing as it was a Saturday, and there were no classes on Saturdays. 

_I have to talk to Hermione_, Tom thought as he remembered what happened yesterday. He walked down the steps into the common room, and went out of the portrait hole and into the dungeons. He then walked toward the Great Hall to see if she was in there, but she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to see if he could find her on the seventh floor. He walked up the stairs and hesitated for a second looking for any Gryffindors, but he couldn't tell which house any of them were in because none of the people up there were wearing robes since it was Saturday.

He walked up to the person nearest to him, and asked," Are you in Gryffindor?"

The girl, who was Lavender Brown, looked at him suspiciously, and said,"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'm sort of looking for Hermione Granger, and I came up here to find someone from Gryffindor, because I thought that one of you might know where she was."

"She was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron the last time that I saw her. Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"Um, sure. Just tell her to meet me in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, if you don't mind," Tom said politely.

"Okay, I'll go tell her." Lavender walked away from him and headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sugar Quill," Lavender said, and the portrait swung open. She walked towards the table where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were seated. They all looked up as she approached them.

"Hey guys," Lavender said to Harry and Ron, but looking at Harry when she said it, because she refused to look at Ron when he was looking at her ever since they had broken up.

"Hermione," Lavender said now turning towards Hermione,"Tom Riddle just came up here on the seventh floor looking for you, and he wanted me to come in here and get you. He said for you to come meet him in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom." Lavender then walked away from their table, and went out the portrait hole.

Hermione looked scared for a few minutes, but then she said,"I don't know if I should go meet him or not."

"Well, do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked her.

"Do you _want_ to get beat up? If Tom sees you with me he's going to kill you!"

"Well, I'll just walk with you up there and wait outside the room. Then he won't see me unless he comes out of there."

"Are you sure? What if he gets mad at me, and he comes out of the room and sees you?"

"Then I guess he will just see me," Harry said. Then hesaw the worried look on Hermione's face and said,"It's going to be all right, Hermione. I've already been hit by him once. If it gets out of hand, then I guess we will just be fighting, but I'm sure that someone will break it up."

"All right, then. I guess we better go," Hermione said, still looking worried. Then she turned towards Ron and said,"We'll be back in a little while, or do you want to come along, too?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here. I need to get caught up on some stuff anyways," he said, looking over in the direction of where Katie Bell was sitting. Hermione noticed this and said,"Ron, do you like Katie?"

"Uh...no...well...maybe...okay, yes, I do like her," Ron said, blushing.

"Would you like Harry to say something to her?" Hermione said while Harry was looking at her unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, with the same look on his face. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Well, you're the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which means that you see her a lot during practice...," Hermione said slowly, letting it slide off of her tongue.

"No, it's okay," Ron said happily. "I'm going to say something to her myself."

"Well, you seem very confident about it," Harry said, laughing at the goofy-looking smile on his best friend's face.

"She made out with me the other night," Ron said, withthe same goofy smile that seemed as though it was plastered on his face.

"Really?" Harry and Hermione said together, looking surprised and smiling because they were happy for him.

"Yep. She's expecting me to ask her out. I can tell. She keeps sneaking glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking," Ron said, looking happier when he finished the sentence.

"Well, you just ask Katie out while we're gone. When we come back, we expect to see you two sitting together, too," Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, I guess we better go before Tom thinks I'm not coming," Hermione told Harry.

Then they both walked toward the portrait hole and proceeded towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

Harry and Hermione approached the classroom a few minutes after they had left the common room. 

"Okay, you stay here, and I'll go see what Tom wants," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Okay. Good luck," Harry said as Hermione was opening the door.

After Hermione had disappeared from Harry's sight and closed the door, she turned around and found Tom sitting on one of the tops of the desks in the classroom.

"Hi, Tom. Lavender said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yes, I was wanting to know why you were making out with that Potter boy while you are supposed to be dating me...," Tom said getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean? I never made out with _Harry_!" Hermione challenged.

Then Tom stood up, walked over to where she was standing, pushed her up against the wall very roughly, and whispered very softly and threateningly, "Liar."

"Get the fuck off of me! I didn't do anything," Hermione screamed in his face.

"Yes you did," Tom roared, keeping her pinned up against the wall.

"Please," Hermione whispered,"don't hurt me."

"Don't hurt you? Ha!" Tom whooped and laughed manically. "You tore me apart worse than I could ever hurt you, but what I'm about to do is pretty damn close."

"Please," Hermione cried out softly.

"Your pleas aren't going to help, so you might as well save your breath," Tom said angrily.

Then Tom grabbed Hermione off of the wall and threw her on the floor, and then he climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

Hermione was crying as hard as she ever had before now. Tom heard her crying and screamed, "Shut up, you filthy whore! You know that you deserve this!"

Hermione didn't respond, but she just laid there and prayed that Harry could hear Tom yelling through the very heavy metal door.

Then Tom grabbed the top of her shirt and ripped it off of her. She started screaming hysterically, so Tom grabbed her hips and moved his hands towards her pelvis. He then unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her, but that just made her scream louder.

Tom then slapped her hard across the face and screamed," How could you do this to me? I loved you, and you never even cared! You cheated on me with that _filthy_ Potter boy, and you don't even care how much I love you or how much I risked coming into the future with you...for you!" Tom was now sobbing almost as much as Hermione was.

"But you know what?" Tom asked her with an evil glint in his eyes now. " I'm going to make you pay...oh, yes... I'm going to make you pay! I'm going to make you hurt more than you've_ ever _hurt before!"

"Please, Tom," Hermione begged. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't do this to me."

"You're just trying to get away from me so you can go be with your precious baby, Harry Potter!" Tom spat at her.

"Tom,_ please_!" Hermione sobbed and tried to fight him off of her.

Then he did a spell to keep her pinned to the ground, and she couldn't take her feet or hands off the ground. All that Hermione had left on her was her bra and her underwear. Tom moved in to take both of those off of her but then Harry, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas busted through the door and saw Tom on top of Hermione, so they grabbed Tom off of her and threw him on the floor. Dean then conjured a blanked out of thin air and Seamus conjured a second one, and they covered Hermione with both of them. Harry grabbed Tom by his shirt and pushed him HARD against the wall. Tom was ready for him, though, because he punched Harry in the face, and it had enough momentum to land him on the floor. Tom and Harry started thrashing around on the floor for a few minutes tryng to hit every part of each other that they could reach, but then Dean got his wand out again and screamed, "Petrificus Totalus," when Tom was where Dean could hit him with the spell. Tom froze where he was at, and Harry pushed him onto the ground. He got very close to Tom's ear and whispered, "Don't mess with my girl." Harry did a spell to put Hermione's clothes back on her while she was underneath the blankets, and then he made the blankets disappear after she stood up.

Harry and Hermione decided not to go eat dinner in the Great Hall, so they separated from Dean and Seamus and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. After they had got inside the portrait hole, they noticed that there wasn't anybody in there.

"I wonder if Ron got up the nerve to ask Katie out? Oh, well. They're probably in the Great Hall right now, so we probably won't find out until later," Harry said.

"Yeah, I want to know if they got together, but I don't really feel that curious right now. I'm still sort of shocked," Hermione said.

"_Everybody_ must be in the Great Hall," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess so...," Hermione said, absentmindedly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Harry asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just as long as _Riddle _or _Malfoy_ don't come near me again." Hermione shuddered.

"Okay, then. I don't think that Riddle will be bothering you anymore, but I don't know about Malfoy. If he does bother you, though, you tell me, and I'll take care of it, okay?"

"All right. Thanks Harry... But do you know what would make me feel really good right now?... if you know what I mean?" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said, getting exactly what she was talking about, but deciding to play along.

"Well...there's no one in the dormitories right now...no one will probably come up ther for a while, and we could spend some time alone together. You obviously can't go up to the girls dormitory with me, but I can go up to the boys dormitory with you, and we can lock the door so that no one can bother us...," Hermione said with a little airiness in her throat.

"Okay, let's go up there, then," Harry said sexily and winking at her.

* * *

They both walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and locked the door when they got in there. 

"So...," Hermione said a little anxiously,"we're really going to do this..."

"Only if you want to," Harry said, looking a little nervous himself.

"Should we?...," Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Well, I don't know...," Harry said, looking as though he was thinking it over. " How about we don't go all the way...We can just...experiment a bit, I guess..."

"Okay, I guess we could try that..."

Harry grabbed Hermione shoulders and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She let him put his tongue in her mouth, and then they started walking to his bed. They stood by it for a few seconds, still kissing, very intensely.

Slowly, Harry started pushing Hermione down onto the bed. After they were already laying down on the bed, they crawled underneath the covers.

"I _want_ to go all the way, Harry," Hermione urged.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, coming up for air after kissing her neck.

"Yeah..."

"Well, shouldn't we use protection?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm already on birth control, because my doctor put me on it because of something wrong inside me, but I didn't ask him what it was. I don't want to know."

"Is it serious?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh, no. I at least asked him that, but it's nothing major. He said it would eventually go away, but that it may take a few more months, and he also said that if it doesn't go away by itself, that I may have to be put on some other medications. But I'm okay," Hermione said, but then she noticed the anxious look on Harry's face, so she said, "Why do you look so worried? It is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"All right. Are you sure you want to go all the way?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hermione kissed him with a little tongue to assure him, and he got the hint. He started kissing her again, and they broke off from each other for a few seconds to take each other's shirts off, but then they went back to kissing. After a few more moments, Harry unsnapped Hermione's bra and threw it on the floor, and he started moving his hands along her back and eventually to her hips. He unzipped her pants and pulled them off of her, and she did the same thing to him. They both took off each other's underwear after that, and they both lay there naked.

After a few awkward moments, they started having sex very roughly, and she moaned longingly in his ear. Theywere still kissing each other very passionately while still doing this.

They stayed in the boys dormitory for about two more hours, and nobody had tried to come up to the dormitory or interrupt them yet. But then they heard someone try to open the door, and the mysterious person muttered, "Alohomora," and came inside the room...

* * *

**Okay I hope that everyone like that. I'm working on chapter 4 right now, and you will find out who the mysterious person is when it's finished! Please Review! **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing last time: madam loon, ArwenCarly, darkangel1690, dracos-beautygirl, and luv sean faris.**

**Okay now review everybody! I love all of you!**


End file.
